


Secret Santa

by elephant_bubbles (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas, Holiday fic that kind of became more babyfic, Modern AU, Secret Santa, basically so i could just test writing my ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Chrom brings the game of Secret Santa to his annual Christmas Eve party for his family and friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve got one thing to explain quickly to quell any upcoming confusion (if any) before we proceed! So my Tumblr friend and I somewhere down the line made Henry, Lissa, and Maribelle an ot3 and she suggested me write them and their babies for this, and so that’s where their relationship comes from. I added the other characters and the rest was history. So here’s my holiday contribution fic which kind of became more babyfic than Secret Santa fic, oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

December was a month for celebrating with friends and family and getting all set for the big night, and Chrom made sure to do that by continuing the tradition of having a yearly Christmas Eve party. The past few years’ parties had been pretty successful, his guests (family and friends) always leaving in high holiday spirits afterwards.

This year, Chrom had gotten word about a new Christmas-y game, something called "Secret Santa", and immediately set out to learn about it and fit it into his party. Establishing who would be coming was the first part; of course his wife, Robin and daughter Lucina would be there, along with his sister Lissa, her wife Maribelle, and their husband, Henry; joining them would be their five month old son, Owain. Chrom’s friends Frederick and Lon’qu would also be coming, but everyone else he had tried to invite had already had other plans.

"It’s okay, Chrom, maybe the smaller the group the better to try out the new game," Robin tried to cheer him up after he’d hung up the phone on another friend having to turn down Chrom’s invite. He crossed another name off of his list and nodded, looking up to his wife.

"You’re right. Might as well test the waters with who we have first. Plus, there’s always next year to have a bigger group."

Robin leaned in and kissed him, and Chrom set aside his list and settled with the seven guests he had. The next mission was to figure out and send out everyone’s gift recipient, and the odds ended up landing almost in everyone’s favor for who they were giving gifts to. One could almost say things were fixed, but Robin had seen the whole thing and would deny Chrom had cheated.

With two weeks to go until the party and everyone’s intended gift givers in order, the only hard part now would be waiting.

* * *

The snow had been falling on and off all day on Christmas Eve, and once evening and the beginning of Chrom’s party had come, it had started falling steadily. Frederick and Lon’qu had luckily arrived before it had, both in heavy coats to stay warm from the snow.

They had quickly gotten into party mode, with the lovely holiday buffet Robin had set out, and with how festive the house looked. A gift table was also decorated and put aside for the Secret Santa gifts to be put on, and the pile slowly grew as the guests came. Lucina had been put on entertaining the guests, which she did clad in her elf costume, complete with a little green hat and jingly shoes.

Knowing that Christmas was mere hours away helped Lucina with being extra excited about the party, and she used her energy to both entertain the guests with her own adorable renditions of Christmas songs and telling everyone what she was hoping to get from Santa the next morning.

"I think I’ve been real good this year!" she’d say to the guests between her songs, "So I’m really hoping to get what I ask for!"

The guest (usually Frederick, as she felt most comfortable talking to him since she had known him the longest and Chrom was closest with him) would nod and agree with her, and she’d grin from ear to ear at the compliments, before returning to her singing.

Almost an hour into the party, Chrom realized his other guests still hadn’t arrived, and he began to worry.

"The snow might be keeping them, maybe you should give them a call?" Frederick suggested, noting Chrom’s sudden anxiety.

"Are my aunts and uncle and baby cousin gonna come soon, daddy?" Lucina asked, tugging at Chrom’s pants leg as she also noticed, cocking her head up at him.

"I’m sure they’ll be here soon, Lucina," Chrom said, reaching down to pat her hat with one hand, and pulling out his phone and dialing a number he had from memory with the other. "The snow is probably just keeping them a bit."

"I hope so, I can’t wait to see them!" Lucina said, bouncing in her spot a little. Chrom nodded down at her, before lifting his head and seeming to get an answer from the person on the other line, holding one hand up and turning away.

"Come, Lucina, let’s see how everyone else is doing and leave your father to hopefully figure out what’s keeping them," Frederick said, guiding her away. He first led her to the little table which held the gifts, and her eyes widened. One of Chrom’s friends who Lucina didn’t know that well was standing there, more away from the party and by himself, and Lucina didn’t really pay attention to him in lieu of the presents there.

"Are these the gifts for daddy’s party game, Frederick?" Lucina asked, looking up to the man, who nodded at her.

"That’s right. And you’re going to hand them out when it’s time, aren’t you? You are the Christmas elf, after all."

Lucina’s eyes widened and she nodded. "I’ll do it, for sure!"

"Good," Frederick said, before turning his attention to the other man. "How are you faring tonight, Lon’qu? Are you anxious about the game?"

The man looked up from the floor to Frederick, pulled out of his thoughts, and shook his head. "I’m fine, just trying to figure out the purpose of this game, is all."

"Daddy said it’s to be like Santa to someone," Lucina piped up, thinking Lon’qu really wanted an answer. "You secretly give them a gift, and they secretly give you one."

Lon’qu stared at Lucina a moment, before nodding once. "Well, it certainly sounds like the perfect game for a Christmas party."

Lucina nodded. "And we can finally play it once the others get here, which I sure hope is soon."

"Hello, all, are we having fun yet?" Robin asked, joining the small group which had formed.

"Define fun," Lon’qu muttered, though it was cut off from Lucina’s excited squeal at seeing her mother.

"Well, good. Chrom just told me that soon the others will be here, and then we can really start having fun," Robin explained, bringing her arms around Lucina in a front hug. "Frederick, Lon’qu, have you two made a plate yet? There’s still plenty of everything."

"Not yet, but thank you," Frederick said, and Lon’qu nodded after Frederick had answered.

"Alright, well, all we have to do is-"

Robin was interrupted with the sound of the door opening, before a cold gust of wind blew inside the warm house. The guests all turned to the door to see the final guests finally arriving.

"We’re here!" Lissa announced loudly over the sudden overwhelming sounds of a very upset baby, as if they all couldn’t tell. "And sorry we’re late, but-"

"One baby was fussy from his cold and the other didn’t want to leave the house," Henry’s voice cut over Lissa’s with a laugh, as he closed the door behind him, stopping the chill from coming in.

"Well, excuse me for not feeling up to going out because of being tired from carrying your child around inside of me," huffed Maribelle. "And shame on you for not being more sensitive to my feelings, you-"

Whatever insult Maribelle had thrown at Henry was lost to Lucina’s happy squeal, as she hurriedly ran up to greet the guests. She went immediately for Lissa and the upset baby in her arms, reaching up to grab at one of the kicking feet.

"Hey Auntie Lissa and baby Owain! Are you guys ready for Christmas?" she asked excitedely, managing to grab hold of one of Owain’s feet and shaking it a bit.

Owain’s cries stopped at hearing his cousin’s voice, and he turned in Lissa’s arms to try to look down at her from in the many layers of clothes and the jacket he was bundled in, a few stray tears streaking his cheeks. Lucina beamed up at him, and got a hiccup and a toothless grin in return.

"Well, there’s one problem dealt with, thankfully," Maribelle said, now besides Lissa, and looking as deeply clothes layered as Owain. "I do love him, but his crying was really starting to strike a nerve."

"Aw, he can’t help it if he doesn’t feel good," Lissa said. "It’s this weather! You know he hates the cold."

"Which is why it was good that we planned for him to be born in the summer time," Henry said, coming up on the other side of Lissa.

Rolling her eyes a bit at his comment, Lissa looked up to the sight of the already gathered party, which had all come to greet them after Lucina.

"Anyways, sorry again we were late. We know you like having your party start on time and everything," Lissa said, meeting Chrom’s eyes.

"The important thing is you’re here now," Robin said. "And that means the game can start."

"Right, the gifts! Henry, did you grab them from the car?" Lissa asked, pausing in starting to take Owain’s jacket off to turn around in her spot to face her husband. Henry held a bag up, containing their contributions to the game, before handing them to Robin.

"I think we’re all accounted for now," Chrom said, as Robin got the remaining presents on the table.

"I’m all set to be the elf!" Lucina piped up, still smiling.

"And so if everyone is ready, we can start," Chrom finished, waving towards the couch and tables where they would be playing. Everyone shuffled over, Lissa, Owain, Henry, and Maribelle on one of the couches; Frederick, Lon’qu and Chrom on the other. Robin took the chair between the two couches, and Lucina stood by, eager to begin passing out gifts.

"So I think this game is self explanatory, but Lucina will pass the gifts out with whoever they’re tagged with. There’s no from, so it remains anonymous. After the game you may discuss if you wish, though," Chrom explained.

"Aw, but what’s the fun in that? Secrets are fun!" Henry said.

"Friends don’t make secrets, and secrets don’t make friends," Lon’qu piped up, causing a few of the guests to turn their attention. He cleared his throat, the sudden comment causing him to flush a bit.

"Okay, well, let’s start this now," Chrom said, continuing the conversation. "Lucina, the first gift, please."

Lucina nodded, grabbing a neatly wrapped gift in green Christmas paper off the table and bringing it over. She placed in on the coffee table and reached for the tag, looking it over and silently looking at the scribbled letters. She recognized it as her mother’s handwriting, but she couldn’t make out the word.

"Lon’qu?" she announced a bit hesitantly, looking to Chrom. He nodded to the still slightly flushed face of the man, and Lucina smiled, heading over to him.

"It’s a bit heavy," he commented, taking the gift from Lucina and setting it on the table, removing the tag and beginning to open it slowly. Once the layer of paper had been removed, he found a box with a removable lid. He quickly discovered the reason the box was so heavy, finding a small bottle of vodka and a carefully wrapped holiday shot glass.

Robin chuckled at his confused expression. "I know we weren’t supposed to share this, but that’s from me. Maybe it’ll help you loosen up a bit for the holiday."

Lon’qu made a face, but didn’t look completely displeased at his present. "Thank you."

"Alright, next gift. Lucina?" Chrom said. While Lon’qu had been opening his gift, she had moved to leaning on the couch’s arm rest to play peekaboo with Owain, who was sitting on Lissa’s lap now sans jacket but still all bundled up in his Christmas jumper. Lucina leaned in and gave Owain a parting kiss on his cheek before moving back to the table, selecting another gift. She brought it to the table, and set it down to read it.

"Oh, this one I can read easily! It’s for you, auntie Lissa!" Lucina said, coming back around the table to bring her aunt her present. Lissa took it, nodding at Lucina.

"Look, Owain, mommy got a present," Lissa cooed to the baby, as a means of distracting him from starting to fuss again without his cousin’s presence. "Want to help me open it?"

The baby’s interest immediately went to the present in his mother’s hands, his eyes widening at the pretty colored paper. Lissa began pulling at the paper, and Owain copied her. He managed to pull a strip free, quickly becoming distracted by it and bringing it to his mouth instead of helping Lissa continue to open the present.

"Lissa, he’s gonna taste it," Maribelle warned from beside her, quickly reaching to try to take the paper from his mouth as Lissa continued trying to open her present. Owain whined as Maribelle pried the now spit covered paper away from him, before reaching his arms out for her.

"You only want me because I took this paper from you, don’t you?" she asked, nevertheless taking the now squirming baby off of his mother’s lap and bringing him to her own, despite him barely fitting anymore because of her protruding middle. She faced him to now just watching his mother instead of helping her.

"Thanks, it was probably a bad idea to try to open it with him in my lap," Lissa said, having paused in her opening to smile at Owain. "Anyway, almost there!"

"The anticipation is killer," Henry said with a smirk.

"Come on, auntie Lissa, open it!" Lucina said, leaning over the couch’s arm rest again. Lissa nodded and finally got all the paper off. Inside was a bundle of yellow cloth, and Lissa gasped, holding it up.

"Aw, it’s the scarf we saw that day shopping!" Lissa said excitedly, before leaning forward and looking to her companions. Owain giggled from Maribelle’s lap at seeing his mother’s surprised face. "Which one of you-"

"Guilty," Henry said, raising a hand. "I saw how much you liked it, and just couldn’t resist."

"This Secret Santa isn’t turning out to be very secret," Chrom muttered.

"It’s too exciting to keep it secret," Lissa said, hugging her new scarf close before putting it on the armrest next to Lucina, and reaching for Owain again. Maribelle handed him back over and he sat contently on his mother’s lap again.

"That’s true," Robin said, "so why don’t we keep this going with another gift?"

"You’re doing a great job, Lucina," Frederick commented as the little elf came back with yet another present, setting it on the table.

"Thank you, Frederick," Lucina said. "Oh, I can read this one easily, too! It’s for you, mommy."

Lucina brought the bag to her mother, handing it to her before once again returning to her cousin’s side.

"Alright, let’s see here," Robin muttered to herself, crinkling the paper as she opened her gift. She pulled out a candle with a tiny bow on it, and grinned. "Oh, it’s lovely! And it’s my favorite scent, peppermint! Thank you, Santa."

"That’s going to be lovely for tomorrow, if you decide to use it then," Chrom said.

"I definitely will. It’s not Christmas without the scent of peppermint," Robin said, leaning forward and setting the candle on the table.

"By the way, you are all invited back tomorrow for Christmas dinner if you’re available," Chrom said. "But I know a lot of you have plans."

"We’ll work things out then, but now let’s continue with your game," Frederick said.

"Right. Lucina?"

"There’s four more presents, daddy," Lucina said, as she brought the next over. "And this one is for aunt Maribelle."

"Thank you, dear," Maribelle said, as she took her present. Owain immediately caught interest and leaned over, beginning to tug at the ribbon on Maribelle’s present.

"I suppose you can help, if you’d like," Maribelle said, as the pair got to work on unwrapping the gift. After a moment, Owain became more enthralled with the ribbons again, sitting back on Lissa’s lap with a strand in his mouth, leaving Maribelle to unwrap herself.

"Oh, it’s darling," she commented upon see what she’d gotten. It was a scrapbooking kit themed for a baby, but not exactly a baby book. "I’ll be sure to use it to document each and every precious memory of our boys."

"That’s going to be one adorable book!" Lucina commented, accentuating her statement with another kiss to her cousin’s cheek. "Just like Owain."

"And his soon to be born baby brother, I’m sure!" Lissa added, clapping her hands together. "Anyway, since I got it for you, I’ll help you with it, Maribelle."

"Well, thank you, I appreciate it," Maribelle replied.

"And then you’ve got to show it to us once it’s done and filled," Robin said. "Let us see our nephews and how adorable they are."

"Of course," Maribelle said, leaning to put the book on the table, before leaning back and putting a hand on her stomach. "Oh and speaking of the boys, this one must know we’re talking about him. He just kicked."

"You should feel him once he really starts moving, it’s crazy," Henry said with a chuckle, immediately bringing one of his hands to Maribelle’s stomach to try to feel, gently rubbing the spot. "It feels like he’s trying to do gymnastics in there sometimes."

"And you’re only feeling it from the outside, so speak for yourself," Maribelle said.

"Can I feel the baby move next, aunt Maribelle?" Lucina asked, popping her head up from planting kisses all over Owain’s face at Henry’s gymnastics statement. "I loved feeling Owain move and kick when aunt Lissa was pregnant."

"Maybe once he does actually get going, my dear. He’s not really moving enough for you to feel that much right now," Maribelle said, rubbing a spot on the side of her stomach. "Let’s continue with your father’s game, and maybe if he gets going in a while you can, alright?"

Lucina looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. She went to the now significantly smaller pile of gifts, bringing a smaller box over to the table.

"This one is for you, daddy," Lucina said, handing the box to her father, who nodded at her.

"Thank you. I wonder what it could be," Chrom muttered to himself, as he opened his gift. He smiled when he saw what it was. "Oh, this is one of my most favorite things."

It was a sausage and cheese gift box, ones that people usually set out for the holidays. And to his word, Chrom usually bought one every year to put out for their Christmas Eve and Christmas day celebrations.

"That will go nicely with the other one you’ve got," Robin commented. "Now we don’t have to worry about running out."

"Yes, exactly," Chrom said, setting his gift on the table. "So thank you, Santa."

"Okay, we’re down to the last two gifts," Lucina said, picking both presents up and bringing them to the coffee table to save herself a trip, before picking the slightly larger of the two up. "And first is this one, it’s for uncle Henry."

"Hey, thanks," he said, taking it from her and wasting no time in starting to open it. He found the dark colored edge of what seemed to be a book, and laughed at seeing it in it’s entirety.

"A joke book, yes!" he said, tossing the paper aside and flipping open to a random page.

"I’m glad you like it, but let me say right now I refuse to allow you to read those jokes to your sons," Maribelle said, right as Henry had opened his mouth, about to read some joke.

"Aw, come on, they won’t mind!" Henry said, leaning forward and getting Owain’s attention. "Here’s a nice one, what types of dogs do vampires like best?"

"What kind, uncle Henry?" Lucina answered, both her and Owain seeming to hold their breaths for the punchline.

"Bloodhounds!" Henry answered, before cackling. Lucina gave a fake polite laugh, not finding the joke really funny, but wanting to be nice. Owain meanwhile giggled, not understanding at all but thinking Lucina was playing with him, causing a few of the guests to laugh as well.

"Just one more now," Chrom said, bringing the attention once more back to his game.

"It’s for Frederick!" Lucina said. "He’s the only one who hasn’t gotten a present yet."

She handed the final tiny gift to him, getting a nod in response, before he opened it. It was a small tin, and he removed the lid to find a gift card nestled inside among some tissue paper. "Oh this is very nice, I do love this place. Thank you," he said to the crowd, smiling.

"That’s it, all the presents are given!" Lucina said happily.

"I hope everyone enjoys their gifts. For the rest of you who haven’t revealed their people," Chrom said, glancing at a few faces, "you may share if you like now. Otherwise, everyone grab a plate, there’s still a lot of food left."

Some of the group dispersed, Lon’qu, Frederick, and Henry going to get food and Lucina eagerly took Henry’s spot next to Maribelle. Chrom and Robin left for the kitchen to begin plans for the next evening’s meal, leaving the rest of the party.

"Is the baby moving now for me to feel yet, aunt Maribelle?" she asked eagerly, and was again disappointed to get a no in response.

"I’m sorry, darling, but he seems to have settled back down again," Maribelle said, wrapping one arm around the girl and giving her a side hug.

"But this cousin is eager to play with you, Lucy," Lissa said as a quick change of subject, and Lucina’s smile returned. She hopped off the couch and came back around to Lissa, covering her face with her hands. Owain looked confused for a moment until Lucina uncovered her face, before dissolving into giggles.

"You sure love your cousin, don’t you, Lucina?" Henry asked, coming back to the group as Owain’s giggles stopped, before Lucina repeated the process over again.

"She certainly does. Just imagine when she’s got two to play with," Maribelle said. Lucina broke away from her game for a moment to smile at her aunt.

"I just can’t wait for that!" she said excitedly. "It’s gonna beat any Christmas present, for sure."

She gasped at what she said, suddenly remembering something. "Oh! There was something I wanted to show Owain after the game! I’ll be right back."

With that, Lucina was gone, and Owain suddenly made a noise of protest. Lissa picked him from her lap and hugged him close, beginning to bounce him a bit in her arms.

"It’s okay, Owain, she’ll be right back," Lissa said.

"Maybe he’s getting sleepy, there’s sure been a lot of excitement for him today," Henry said.

"Maybe," Lissa said, continuing to bounce the baby. His noises got weaker as Owain succumbed to his sleepiness and lay his head on Lissa’s shoulder, bringing a hand up across one side of his face and giving a big yawn.

"Yes, he’s definitely tired," Maribelle said, leaning over to gently stroke the baby’s soft, white hair.

Frederick and Lon’qu returned, plates full of food and a few holiday cookies, and sat down on the opposite couch again.

"What’s going on?" Frederick asked, as he and Lon’qu set their plates down on the table.

"We’re just getting sleepy," Lissa explained, covering a yawn of her own with her hand. "And waiting for Lucina to come back."

"Where did she wander off to?" Frederick asked.

"She said there was something else she wanted to do before we left," Lissa said. "And then she ran off."

"I see. Well, I’m sure she’ll be back soon. In the meantime, shall we discuss our Secret Santa recipients?" Frederick asked, looking to Lon’qu.

"Secrets don’t make friends, but I do hope you enjoy your gift card," Lon’qu said, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

"And you already saw how much Chrom likes his gift," Lissa said. "Especially since he gets one every year."

"Do you think he could tell that it was from me?" Frederick asked, and Lissa nodded.

"So does that mean Chrom got Robin as his Secret Santa?" Maribelle asked.

"If I did my math right, that’s exactly who he got," Frederick said. "Besides, who else would have known her favorite scent better than her husband?"

"That’s right! All in all it was a pretty successful game," Lissa said. "We need to tell Chrom once they’re done making plans."

Lucina came back then, as the group was nodding, now clad in the new Christmas pajamas she’d opened earlier that evening to wear for tomorrow morning. She had her arms behind her back as she approached the couch again, and Lissa turned her head to look at her, smiling at her return.

"There you are. So what was it you were gonna show us, Lucy?"she asked, and Lucina slowly revealed it. It was an old classic, her ’ _Twas Night Before Christmas_ ’ book.

"I wanted to read Owain his first Christmas story," she explained, coming back around the couch and climbing onto the couch between Lissa and Maribelle, glancing at the baby in Lissa’s arms. "And my other cousin can also- oh no, is he already sleeping?"

Lissa looked down at the baby, kissing the top of his head in the process. Owain stirred a bit at his mother’s touch, craning his head to look up at her with sleepy eyes and a drooly grin.

"Not completely, but he’s close. So you should probably get to reading it before he does, what do you say?" Lissa asked, and Lucina nodded.

"Okay, this story is for both baby Owain and my new baby cousin," Lucina said, clearing her throat as she opened the book to the first page. Everyone settled in to listen as she got ready, and Owain made a little noise, before settling his head on Lissa’s shoulder once more.

Lucina barely made it to what she called the best part of the book before Owain had fallen asleep, but instead of being disappointed, she paused her reading to lean in and kiss his cheek once more.

"You can totally still read to us if you want, we’re all still listening," Lissa encouraged, and Lucina nodded.

"And maybe my other cousin can still enjoy it, too," she said, before beginning to get back into her story. Once she was finished, Owain wasn’t the only one who was sleepy. Lucina yawned as she closed the book, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. Lissa leaned in to kiss the top of her head, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby in her arms.

"You did a great job with reading, Lucy, but I think it’s almost time for you to go to bed, too. You’ve got a big day to look forward to tomorrow," she whispered, and Lucina nodded.

"But before you go off to bed, I think someone wants to say thank you for the story," Maribelle said, gently grabbing Lucina’s hand and bringing it up to the side of her stomach. Lucina’s eyes widened a bit as she felt the little kick under her palm, before breaking into a huge grin.

"Wow, I guess he really liked it, huh?" Lucina asked, rubbing the spot a bit, and feeling even more little movements.

"I’ll say he did," Maribelle replied. "He’s been kicking practically since you started reading."

"I’m so glad," Lucina said, before yawning again. "But I think I’m gonna go find my daddy and go to bed now."

"Sweet dreams, little elf," Henry bid her off, as she closed her book and slid off the couch.

"Goodnight," she said sleepily, retreating into the kitchen.

"We should probably go, it’s getting late and I don’t want Owain waking up again," Lissa whispered, and Maribelle nodded. Henry stood before helping Maribelle up, and then gently helping Lissa to get up without disturbing the sleeping Owain.

"Same, probably. It’s been an exciting night, but tomorrow is going to be just as exciting," Frederick said, as he and Lon’qu stood as well.

Robin came back into the living room after everyone had gotten up. "Lucina is going to bed, and it looks like all of you are heading out, as well."

"It was so much fun, but we’re all beat," Lissa said. "Owain and Maribelle, especially."

Robin leaned in and kissed the light hair of her nephew, causing him to stir a bit before settling back in on Lissa.

"Well, we’re sure glad you all came," she whispered. "And we’ll see some of you tomorrow."

Frederick and Lon’qu both nodded.

"We’ll see if we can drag Maribelle out of the house," Henry said, causing the woman to roll her eyes.

"I don’t need to get started on that again, do I?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Henry.

"No, dearest," Henry said, reaching for her hand and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss.

"And if Owain is over his cold. Thankfully it didn’t seem as bad tonight, so maybe we will be over," Lissa said. Robin nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, I’ll walk you all out," she said, leading the group to the door. She opened the door to find the snow still falling outside, though not as hard as it had been earlier.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," she said, as the group started heading out the door. Chrom came up besides her with a very sleepy looking Lucina in her arms.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight," she waved, before putting her head on Chrom’s shoulder and closing her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated, and as always, thanks for reading! Happy holidays. c:


End file.
